


When the gods return

by CreativeScaper



Category: Runescape (Video Games)
Genre: Original Character(s), distant au, freefrom, will add tags as the story goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-05-18 13:11:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14853398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeScaper/pseuds/CreativeScaper
Summary: It has been 3000 years since the 3rd Godwars scarred Gielinor. Leaving the once so beautiful and thriving planet in ruins. 3 of the 5 remaining gods were locked away causing the end to all the  madness and brought peace back to the world.It took humankind - the only species able to survive the war and the new landscape - centuries for the small outpost scattered around Gielinor to form cities, bringing back the glory of the kingdoms from long before the Godwar.The only problem with locks? There is always a key.





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> My very first time writing a fanfic and english is not my first language.

#   Pilot 

It was already after dusk when I arrive at the west gate of Varrock. After 6 months off escorting a mining expedition deep into the Badlands north of Varrock, I am looking forward to a nice hot bath, some much needed laundry and a nice comfy bed. Most people would call it suicidal for even going there, though those miners and the rest of the escort are not like most ordinary people. And contrary  to popular believe the region is not that bad, you only need to know where to look out for.

While I readied my ‘fake’ ID, a slight smirk developed on my face.

"ID or not, that still does not mean I am allowed in." Thinking  to myself. I cannot blame the guards from doing so either. While I did a quick wash up in the town of Edgeville, the 6 day hike plus some encounters with the local wildlife and bandit does wonderful things to even the most pristine of outfits. It was safe to say I looked haggard.

"Next," a guard called, signaling  it was my turn. "ID" the manner he said it  was all I needed to know that he was not pleased at sight of me showing up at the gate. I am wearing worn silver grey tricorn hat, brown trenchcoat covering my black dress grime coved jeans, dusty black combats and with my trusty claymore on the back and a short sword on the right hip.

So to say I did not look like your average bounty hunter is not that far off the spit on my ID upon retrieving it back only confirmed the feeling I was not really welcomed. "It would be smart to not cause trouble, girl." He said when I passed him. Having the feeling I was still being watched. I regeared my plane brown trenchcoat to its true form, mainly to flash my trademark icon - 3 iceflame wolf skulls - feeling his aura going from  empowerment to that of fear told me I needed to buy that guy a new outfit and a nice keg of ale.

Cleaning the spit off, I placed my ID back in the side pocket of my - again unmarked - trenchcoat, the armour rattling beneath it as I walked further into Varrock western district. Feeling I was being watched, the  decision  to walk into  a nearby alley was a wise move.

"Oke Pandora you can stop hiding behind that garbage can." After a couple of minutes had passed, a small blazehound pup slowly came from behind her hiding spot. "Now come here you little rascal", I said with a grin as I watch the little pup sprinting towards me, jumping straight in my awaiting arms. "Did someone miss me already?" answering with a short yap, a lick and a tail wag, I placed Pandora back down petting her 1 last time before walking back out the alley and wandering further in to the city.

After being reconnected with my blazehound, I started walking to the inner walls of Varrock. Pandora walking beside me like she has done for the past few months. We split up for not raising any unwanted attention at the gate, after all blazehounds are credited of being 1 of the most dangerous demon canines in existence..

Coming up to the inner wall, I looked both directions to see if any guards were present. Luckily there were none to be seen in the area, so I scaled the wall using my fire magic. Landing gracefully on the opposite side, I used the cover of the night and knowledge of the many alleyways reach my destination.  

Well that was the plan until I felt and heard the sound of a girl in distress and a fire spell being casted. Looking at Pandora, I could see a blazehound ready for action, I nodded and she broke off in a full sprint, evolving from the puppy companion into her combat adult form. My only hope was that we were not too late.

When arriving, I was happy to see that my trusty hound had already placed herself between the girl her friend and the assailants, I took an overwatch position and looked at how the scene may develop. I must say that the courage of the 3 man standing before Pandora was respectable, not many people dare to fight let alone taunt an angry blazehound. That being said, Pandora was only trying to intimidate the enemies. The twitching of her only acknowledged my presence and awaited for my command to strike.

I took a moment to look at the 2 young adults that had pressed themselves to the wall, the looks on their face was interesting. A mixture between that of horror and relief. Both I fully got, blazehounds are not that native in this area and are known for their aggressive protectiveness for their young and their pack. If this was a wild hound those guys would be maimed to death already. Well if I gave Pandora the command to kill the assailants they are as good as dead.

Sensing that Pandora is more bark than bite, although she is more growling than barking to prevent being picked up by patrols. The men started walking closer. Again their courage is respectful. But their moment of bravery has been long overdue as I propel myself right next to Pandora, right hand unsheathing my parry sword, the left on Pandora's head.

"If you want to walk away unharmed, I advise you to turn around and go the way you came." The tone of my voice left no room for debate, nor did the pointing of my blade.

"Or what?" the guy that was obviously in charge spoke. "Do you really think we are scared of a all bark no bite blazehound and a bounty hunter waving a sword around, please. Yet  if you really want to attract the guard and arrest you, be my guest. After all who is going to believe you" Seriously that guy was already hitting my nerves. He made some wild gesture with his arms before moving into  a combat stance.

"Then if you are so certain they can capture me" preparing my sword to intercept of what the street muggers would throw at me. “Then why not come and get me." To put emphasis on it, I lit my sword a blaze.

Going on the taunt as an invitation to attack, they took the bait and pounced. But my plan was not to engage them. No my plan is to get the teenagers as far away from those men as possible. "No killing, only enough to cause minor damage, distract them while I lead the kids away." The puff of fire as acknowledgement, I let my left hand off Pandora. "Go." And off she went, the mugger’s faces bleached as  500 kilograms of hound leapt for them, a ball of fire was already forming in her mouth.

Letting Pandora do the dirty work, I turned around and spoke to the guy and the girl too shocked to react. “Cover your eyes, kids. This might get very bright.” seeing me charge up a firewave they quickly covered their eyes. Aiming the ball of flames toward the muggers I unleashed the spell. Bright orange flames engulfed the men and Pandora.

The spell did not miss its effect. The 3 muggers were chard but more importantly were incapacitated,  making it safe for the 2 teens to get out of this ally. “Oke you guys time to go home.”

After showing appreciation,  the two of them left, leaving me to deal with the muggers. “So guys ready to go to the slammer?”

 


	2. Chapter 1

# Chapter 1

"You had to see her Jason, she was saying things like, ‘you talk the talk but do you walk the walk?’ and she utterly destroyed those muggers."

"They charged at a bounty hunter with a blazehound as a pet?!" Jason eyes looked like they could fall out of their sockets, "Oke the gangs of Varrock are no pushovers, but still it is a blazehound we are talking about. Not only that, but a domesticated one, it is believed they are even stronger than their wild counterparts."

"I know right, never thought to ever see one." oke not exactly true, I did see a blazehound before. It was when Jason and I started at the Varrock Special Operative Academy. The most prestigious Academy of the city, only equaled by the Royal Guard Academy. On our first day, Royal General Masters, one of the academies finest and head of the institute held an opening speech to welcome us cadets, who had come from various Combat Academies of Varrock, Edgeville, Draynor and the Duke Shire of Lumbridge, now almost one year ago.

"Laria, what about the headmistress’ blazehound Pandora we saw on our first day?" You must read  
minds, Jason, I thought to myself.

"Yes you are right, I already saw one, happy now" The frustration easy to sense from Jason's flinch.  
"But never an adult one." I retaliated back, "So I wasn’t toofar off."

We walked to the academy from the dorms in total silence. Unlike the army and guard cadets, the Special Operatives do not sleep in a barracks filled with cadets but rather luxuriousdormitories. Making it fitting for  Varrocks Special Operatives - basically we are the kingdom spies- we operate mostly in small tight teamsconsisting of 3 to 4 people.

Not every group stayed together asthe year progressed. From the 200 cadets that started this year initially, only about 20 will graduate. That is if we get past the exam that is, which has been proven to be physically and mentally challenging. Both Jason and I are what’s left of our respective teams.

Rounding the academies entry gate, I saw Marcus and his gang talking to General Krios - the schools second in command. At the looks of the general face he was telling what had happened last night. Walking up to them we picked up the last bit of the conversation going on.

“...and then she just well baked them. Oh hey Laria and Jason.”

“Hello Marcus, Lance, Julius and Gus,” we both said in unison before saluting the general herself.” and good morning general Krios.”

“At ease cadets,” giving us a soft smile and a wave which turned quickly to that of concern. “So cadets, Feuga just told me you had a run in with some muggers.”

“Yes that is true,” I nodded while looking “Marcus and I did run in to 3 members of …..” as i wanted to say who  
ganged up on us, a small yap came from behind us. Looking at what made the sound, mine and Marcus eyes went wide. Because right in front of us was the blazehound of yesterday

“Atleasts someone decided to finally show up,” general Krios said with a chuckle. “Phoebe look who came back.” Phoebe - Krios bone white Inari - looked up from her sleeping position on top of the stairs leading to the front door. After she realised why she was awakened from her mid-morning nap the small fox ran straight towards the marooncoloured canine. Both happy to see each other again.

“Well I would have arrived with  
her if i had not carried the bag of the pastries you like so much, Thanos.”

The only 1 that not had the life  
scared right out of themselves when a familiar voice spoke from behind us was -  
and quite predictable - the general.

“Amy, you need to stop just appearing out of nowhere,” Thanos send a soft side glare to the woman now standing beside her.

Whit both generals side by side, the clear difference in wardrobe was distinctive. Royal General Krios dressed herself in the typical Royal General uniform. Blue button up jacket and dress pants - both golden trimmed - high black riding boots with the legs tucked in her boots. It hugged her body just in all the right ways. Bringing out the female body that radiates authority. The weapons the general wore showing she not purely the office type of general. Sheathed crossed swords on her back with on  
her left hip a shrunk down shieldbow and a skull staffwant (staff resized to that of a want) on the right.

Royal General Amy on the other hand oozed personality.  Foregoing the normal issue jacket for the trench coat version of it. A black skirt stopping at mid-thigh showing the lower part of standard issue cargo pants covering the combat boots. Like the other woman, Amy was not shy of showing her weapons. Short sword on her right hip, pistol crossbow on her left. 1,5 handed sword on the back, as well as a shield.  

Both general wore their uniforms with pride and authority, well general Krios did, General Amy's authority came more from her weapon display and coat rather than her standard issue of her Royal General uniform.

“Our poor cadets look like they have seen a ghost.

“Well you are a necromancer after all,  so that is not that uncommon my dear. cinnamon swirl?”

“Cinnamon swirls or not, you still sleep on the couch tonight.” taking a bite out of the pastry, the brunette spoke again. “So how come you are a week later than the rest of the escort detail?”

“Can we not do the interrogation of while in front of the cadets T. ” Putting her maroon hair back underneath her tricorn hat she addressed us cadets. “Ah cadet Heffé and Feuga, I see you 2 made it home safely.”

“Uh…. thank you again for helping us out general Masters.” both Marcus and I stammered while putting up a salute towards her. “And sorry for not recognizing it was you and Pandora.” I added.

“Do not lose sleep over the latter, cadet,” putting on a soft smile, I felt like I could breathe again. “I am sorry your date went array though.”

“We…she….he...I” we both spoke at the same time - are faces red of embarrassment, the laughter around us did not help.

“Amy don’t pester your cadets.” thank you general Krios for coming to our aid. “After all you will have all the time to do so when you take off the exam this year.” and there it went. Royal General Amélia Masters taking of the physical exam. They really do not want us to join the operatives at all do they?!

“And you say I scare the life out of our cadets. Come Pandora time for you and me to take a bath.”

With that both generals and familiars went inside us cadets not far behind. With a new destination in mind. The training grounds for coming up with a way to hopefully not fail the test or worse die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't forget to like and comment.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the morning of the exam has arrived.

# Chapter 2

It was already late in the morning when Thanos got out of the bathroom starting on making breakfast for her and Amy, who still laid soundly in their bed. Like every morning, Thanos needed to unwrap herself from the others limbs without waking Amy up. Years of practice made achieving this small feat quite easy.

Walking in the penthouses pantry, the general was greeted by Pandora and Chloe. The blazehound and the white inari both looked at the brunette. "Hungry, girls?" She grabbed the box of pet food and pouring the content in each of 2 bowls, replenishing the water bowls simultaneously.

Being already in her uniform apart from the vest, she grabbed on apron and proceeded to open the fridge. "Hmmm what would make the perfect breakfast?" thinking deeply she grabbed some eggs, bacon strips and a bag of rasped cheese. The bacon strips went into the pan first to bake them nice and crispy, scrambling the eggs in the process before pouring over the now crispy bacon. Sprinkling the cheese over the eggs while it was still gooey, Thanos waited till the omelette was ready to be flipped. While waiting, she put on the kettle to make a cup of tea and settled it on top of the table.

With breakfast prepped, Thanos took a sip of her tea and let her mind drift for a few second as she looked outside gazing Varrocks skyline.

"I can’t believe we took this test 10 years ago already, 5 young woman earning an honest living out of bounty hunting.” removing a small tear out of her eyes the necromancer took another sip “I wished you had only been there with us Billy.”

She would have drifted further into thought if it was not for Chloe to stroke her head against her leg. "Bet it is time for someone's morning walk?" the small fox like creature yapped in excitement as her owner stroked her ears. "What about you, Pandora?" hearing her name, the hound wagged her tail. "I will take you both out if you 2 help me wake up sleeping beauty."

When opening their bedroom door, the 3 trespassers were greeted by an all too familiar sight. Amy all cocooned up in the blanket, only tufts of red hair visible. A small chuckle came from Amy’s better halves mouth. The 1st RSOG was many things, but a morning person she was not. Even on a summer day, with the sun shining through the curtains, it was not an easy task to wake her. The soft snoring gave little indication the sun was winning the fight to wake her.

Sitting on the bed next to her partner, Thanos stroked the cocoon. "Amy dear, it is time to wake up." A soft murmur was the only response. Applying a bit more force, the brunette tried again. "If you don't wake up, there will be no breakfast left." While Amy may not be a morning person, food was one of those things she couldn’t resist and should therefore be enough to do the trick. The only other competing circumstance would be the sounds of battle. Against everything she knew, Amy started snoring even louder. "Urgh, I really don't want to do this to you, but you leave me no choice," the frustrating audible in the sigh. "Pandora, Chloe lick."

Not letting it be said twice, both pets pounced on the red haired woman and obeyed. Earning a small shriek from the once peacefully sleeping general.

“I hate all three of you.” The drowsy glare she shot, as an attempt to show her discontent to the other occupants in the room. Hound and fox already by Thanos side.

"I love you too dear," stealing a kiss before hopping off the bed and walking towards the door. "Now get a shower while I make your bacon and cheese omelette."

"Bribing me with food will not win me over this time T." Amy said while getting out of bed. Opening the large wardrobe, she got her uniform as well as some fresh towels and underwear before walking out of the door and headed straight for the bathroom. Not before stealing a kiss of her own. "And you will pay for waking me up so early, dear."

 

* * *

 

The difference between the general’s morning and the one of the cadets could be any different, the coffee maker was the meeting point of 3 grumbling cadets. Those being the fire mage Laria Heffé, earth mage Julius Terra and nature summoner Alexander Hunter, all whom were glaring at the dispenser in an effort to speed up the process so they could have their morning cup of coffee.

“Alex, glaring will not speed it up.” the voice belonging to his sister, Victoria. Her response was the glare of all 3 coffee deprived cadets causing her to wave hands in surrender. “Oke sorry I mentioned it.”

“Vicky leave them be, you know they need their caffeine before they even start getting social skills.” Marcus hopped in. “Not that it will help Laria at all.” his grin was short lived when he got blasted by a fireball. Being a fire mage himself, it did nothing to him besides shutting his mouth. “See what I mean?” wiping off the sut of his face before opening the fridge to get his own breakfast.

“Finally the coffee is ready!” the abrupt sound of delight was a welcomed noise for the rest of the cadets. Picking up the pot of freshly made black tar of hot goodness was poured in the 3 awaiting cups. “Cheers!” the 3 said in unison before taking a small sip.

“Aaaahhhh….. Just what I needed.” Laria’s mentioning got an approving nod from the summoner and the earth mage. Shortly after they broke up and went to sit at their respective tables. Alexander joining his twin sister and the rest of his team, same for Julius. Only Laria sat alone at her table. Being one of the few that has no team left, she had the entire table to herself. Not that she didn’t join the others during lunch or dinner, it was well known to her peers that Laria often has bad morning mood at times. The only persons that would join her were Jason and Marcus, although the latter was not a regular.

“Marcus, is Lance awake already?”

“You know how he is Vince, that guy is not waking up. Even if a bomb exploded next to him, even then he would miss It.” the dorm leader laughed. “But yes we do need to wake him up, after all we don’t want him to miss his own graduation exam. Come guys, let’s start mission Ice knight raising.” following their leader, Gus and Julius went on to their dorm.

“Marcus, if you are going to the dorms make sure Earth knight awakens is your secondary objective.” a slightly more awake Laria piped in.

“Why not join us, princess? Why miss the reaction of both guys when we wake them up?”

Grinning the young mage stood up and joined in. “and Marcus don’t ever call me princess again.”

“Sorry m’lady.” as a bonus he added a small bow to it

“You are so childish Marcus.” Laria said as she disappeared in the dorm main hallway

 

* * *

 

“Glad you finally came to join me dear, the omelette is almost done.”

Walking out of the bathroom in her uniform apart from the vest and boots, Amy Masters presented herself to the world. She hugged her partner from behind while the brunette was focussing on making her omelette. “Mmmm that smells good.” kissing Thanos’s nape before resting her chin on the other woman’s shoulder with a perfect view over it. “But making breakfast will not make me forgive you for waking me so early.” Amy let out a small chuckle when she saw a blush appear on her partner.

“Amy, as a Royal General you should be an example to your subordinates.” Flustered as she may be, Thanos was clear that she did not appreciate Amy’s early morning antics. “And don’t forget you have to moderate the cadet’s exam today. So get seated so that I can serve you your omelette.”

Letting go, the redhead got to her place, awaiting for her breakfast to be served.

“Amy? Why are you smiling?” serving the breakfast to which the other women sit down opposite to her, Thanos could not miss the smile Amy was putting up.

“Nothing,” taking a bite out of the bacon and cheese omelette, Amy can see that Thanos was not believing any of it. “No I just like us starting the day together.”

“You mean after I wake you and have our breakfast made, because you tend to oversleep.”

Putting her hand on top of her partner's shoulder, Amy looked deep into Thanos eyes. “Dear, for the years we have known each other, you of all people should know that I am not a morning person.” stroking her thumb over the back of the others back hand. “And it is not like I don’t make it up to you, after all I am the one who makes dinner. But yes, you are right, today is a special day for our cadets, so yes I should be a better example by being on time.”

“If you really wanted to set an example dear, you should not be wearing that trench coat and tricorn of yours.”

“Funny, weren’t you the one suggesting I looked better in those?”

Leaning in a little, Thanos got to Amy’s ear. “You know how I really want you.” the subtle whispering made Amy blush. “Now eat your breakfast, it is getting cold and we are getting late!”

With breakfast over, Amy offered to do the dishes, while Thanos went to the bathroom to do her hair. When she appeared back into the living room, her hair neatly in a bun, the general was met with the red haired woman already in her so called unarmoured bounty hunter attire - the chainmail and metal skirt still as a normal vest and skirt - with her weapons still on racks. “Of all the people we know, how many have ever seen you without any weapons in sight?”

“Mmmmm, I think the question to ask is, who has seen me without my beloved tricorn.” the last statement was maybe the one that was most true. Truth be told, Amy and Thanos for that matter where never seen in public without their weapons, only taking them off in the penthouse or in the general's office, not to mention also during the general councils, which both were seated in.

“Yeah what is with you and headwear?” Thanos asked while putting on her vest and opening the door. “Chloe, Pandora you two are coming with us today as well.” with all four out of the door, Amy locked the door behind and headed for the VSOA. “So what exam are you planning on picking this year?”

Thinking deeply, Amy reminisced of the many exam scenarios the academy had formulated over the years of its existence, before selecting one of her favourites. “I think I will use the bell one this years.”

“Oh that will be an interesting exam indeed. Which version if I may ask?”

“The individual version.”

“So looks like no cadets will graduate this year then.”

“Dear,” letting out a small laugh, Amy continued. “It is a VSOA exam for a reason, but don’t worry I will not overwork them, I will be fair. And they have till tomorrow sunrise to get the bells of me, which I think is more than enough time.”

“Don’t go all one-woman-army on them please, they are our apprentices not our enemies.” the grin that appeared on the redheads face disturbed her a little. “Amy I mean it. Don’t put them or yourself in medical.”

Side hugging in an attempt to comfort the doubting general, Amy finally spoke. “T, we both know I would never fatally wound a fellow operative. In all the years I have conducted this, only time we got to the infirmary was because one cadet had food poisoning.”

Both woman let out a laughter at the expense of the unfortunate cadet before entering the academy’s main gate.


	4. Chapter 3

# Chapter 3

**_0900 21 hours still graduation_ **

The cadets had arrived and gathered themselves at one of the many tables held within the academies mess hall, waiting for their exam to begin. Mixed feelings still lingering amongst them. Some were bantering, others slouched - giving the expression off not taking the exam seriously - annoying the ones that are slightly stressed out.

They have a good reason, if the cadets fail they are giving second chance. Only those that dropped out as the year progressed could apply for a second year, although many did not reapply. The clause was made for only the best who can perform under extreme and volatile situations. Though the conditions may seem harsh, failure to pass first time questioned competence and therefore suggested your place as being a part of the Varrockian Special Operatives was unacceptable.

"Marcus, do you have any idea what we can expect?" Jason curiously asked, the two of them getting the immediate attention of the entire table, putting the fire brawler in the spotlight.

"What gave that idea? Because my dad is a combat instructor and a royal lieutenant? Jason, I know as much as you do." The exam was only known to the person who masterminded the exam for the time being and then to be revealed to the cadet taking the assessment. "And even if I did, I would not be allowed to even breathe a word of it anyway."

"So other than the exam being conducted by general Masters, we are all in the same boat." Laria interrupted. "They really love to leave us in the dark, don't they?"

"On a real mission, you will not be given any more knowledge of what’s ahead, cadet Heffé." The booming voice of Lieutenant Ignus Feuga startled the cadets, before the graduates presented him with a salute." At ease, but don't worry I can assure you that of the 20 people we have here, most will graduate for sure."

"Like I would go easy on them." A very amused Amy interrupted before sitting herself down on an adjacent table after acknowledging the cadets and Royal Lieutenant. How she was so stealthy with all the gear she carried mistified the cadets. "But Feuga is not completely wrong, some of you do have what it takes pass. Others unfortunately will not make it, as proven from previous years."

"May I ask what you are planning, Amy?"

"You will see." She said before jumping back on her feet. "Now, If the cadets would follow me, Thanos is already waiting in the briefing room."

The briefing room was not the usual conference chamber, only S.O's and other high ranking military officials were given that kind of clearance. Due to this, a classroom was used as a substitute. With all the soon to be gradues taking their seat, General Krios greeted them.

"Good morning cadets."

"Good morning Generals Krios and Masters."

"It is good to see you are all are very excited to graduate." The class enthusiastically nodded. "Well in that case I will not keep you in much more suspense, so general Masters why don't you reveal what the exam will be."

Taking the foreground, the head of the academy looked at her cadets and smiled. "Before I start explaining the exam, does everyone understands the consequences if they fail?" with a simultaneous yes from the cadets, she continued. "The exam is pretty straight forward, you all have till sunrise tomorrow to fulfil the exam requirements. To be clear that would be 0600 tomorrow." Taking a small bell out of her pocket and shaking it, the sound of the bell filling the classroom. "This is your objective if you are to advance to the rank of royal special operative sergeant. There are 20 bells in total and 1 must be obtained by each student before sunrise in order to succeed and then we will be welcoming you as a member of the Varrock Special Operatives. The strategy on how to obtain your bell is at your own discretion. And as you all know, I am the exam coordinator this year, so bells will be accompanying me.”

The tremor that dispersed through the room was immense. If the stunned faces on the cadets were anything to go by ."Great, you knocked the confidence straight out of them." Thanos shaking her head at the grinning Amy.

Gathering their wits, the cadets started to process what they had just observed. A staring at  each other before looking back dubiously at both generals. "uh...." Laria tried to speak up, her voice still laced with shock. "How is that even fair?"

"It is more than fair then you actually might realise, Laria Heffé." Thanos answered. "Just think of all the things you learnt from your training and you will perform admirably and don't worry, general Masters is not going to put you in medical."

"I appreciate that? I suppose."

"Oke, now that we are all aware what the objective is of your exam, you are hereby dismissed and we hope to see you all back at 1200, on the edge of the southern forest."

**1155 northern edge of the Southern Forest**

When the 20 cadets showed up at the edge of the forest, Thanos was awaiting their arrival. Joining her were Chloe and Pandora.

"Hello again cadets." She greeted kindly. "Hope you took the 3 hours between the briefing and now to come up with a plan to retrieve your designated bell. Royal General Masters is already inside the forest." Stepping aside, clearing the path leading into it, Thanos wished them good luck, before the cadets disappeared from her view.

_"Amy, the cadets are in"_ using an aura-link, the two had established it as a form of communication, which she used to inform the out of sight general that the exam has now officially begun. _"Be safe and good luck."_

_"Thanks Thanos, I will be expecting them. Let the games begin."_

_"Wipe that grin off your face."_

_"You are no fun at all."_ Breaking off the link, the red-haired general started her own mission, which was to make it as difficult and hard for unsuspecting cadets while remaining in the shadows.

"Just don't scare the living soul out of their body, Amy, which is all I ask for." Thanos sighed, before heading back to the academy to deal with her regular duties that came with being a Royal general. "Come now girls, we have a graduation ceremony to prepare for. As well we need to prepare the medic bay."

**Around 1400 Southern Forest**

"Still no update from Alpha, Bravo, Charlie and Delta?" Marcus asked Victoria.

"No, but a status rapport should arrive shortly I presume." The girl told him. "And you are hooked up to the same aura-link I set up, so you know as much as all four of us here do. Or have you forgotten how an AL-system operates?"

"Of course he did, it's Marcus we are talking about." Laria sniggered at the fire brawler’s expense. “Thanks Vicky for putting a link up, makes it all much easier."

"No problem Laria, which is why I am the communications expert. It may not have as much reach as I may like, but given we are considered class 3 combatants, the distance is still far enough to be effective."

"Don't worry about the limited range for now Vicky, you will be able to make stronger links as you progress. We are taking on a class 5 after all. It may be more advantageous for us the range is shorter, so we can advance quicker to the unit spotting general Masters." The 4th member of the Echo unit reassured 1 part of the Hunter twins. "Although I expected to at least have a sign of her by now."

"Only 2 hours have pasted Vince, a rapport on a sighting will happen regardless." When the words left Marcus’s mouth, a cold shiver ran down his spine. "And if not, well there is always the normal army. Although I don't believe general Masters is actually trying to evade us."

"What gives you the idea she is avoiding us?" Laria looked questionably back at him. "You’re not suggesting she is actually ... you know ... hunting us down?" this made the four of them get a tighter hold of their weapons, while taking in their surroundings in greater detail.

"I don't know, Vince you think you can perform one of your pulse checks?"

"A not so bad idea, give me some time to charge up before I let out an EMP." Slowly a blue-ish glowing light began to discharge around Vince. "Oke sending out the EMP's now." When the glowing stopped, the young lightening caster began emitting waves of the blue light, creating a radar like imagery of the region. "mhmm, there is a weak pulse coming from the Town, we should explore over there."

"Let's inform the others so they know where to go if she is there."

"Already on it." With Victoria taking care of communication, team Echo’s made their way over to the Town.

Once the 4 of them were well out of sight, a figure dropped straight out from the trees and landed on the spot Echo stood. "Well time to get to the Town then. Good idea to use yourself as a radar, Vince. Yet you forgot one crucial element. Electric magic has its roots in fire magic, and let me just be part fire master champion."


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the first confrontation

# Chapter 4

**_1430 the Town_ **

The arrival of team Echo at the Town’s edge. Vince’s clarity of the radar only got better the closer they got, eventually tracing the ping back to an abandoned wooden church in the middle of the small town.

The Town itself as well as the forest was the property of the VSOA, meaning that the cadets did not need to consider the safety and wellbeing of actual Inhabitants. Although training did take place here previously, with other SO's disguised as villagers. The desolate  like atmosphere that surrounded the Town seemed just as terrifying as it was during the night.

"We should let Sky or Will scout out the building before we come up with any type of plan." Marcus received acknowledgment through nods from the two, with Laria sceptical at the plan he formulated.

"Yes but we need a plan now, in case we are discovered. For now the best course of action would be to come up with a general strategy. We are fighting a general that is fully aware we are hunting her." The young mage looked back to the church. "This has to be a trap."

Deep in thought, Marcus was met with Laria’s gaze and let out a small hum. "Mhmm, if it is for certain we were walking into a trap, then what my father said must be true, that General Masters is never caught fully off guard. Giving us no real element of surprise, so yes sending those alone would not fare well. But what choice are we left with?"

"Yes I know, let’s send either Jason or Lance as protection, just so they save our scouts from the initial impact, must they be detected."

"Laria has a point, the moment we send anyone to scout. A retaliatory strike is something we need to take into consideration." Vince piped in, the tactical strategist emerging within him. Taking a good look at the potential hiding place of the general. "Although I don't expect her to give up the vantage position she has on us." All were in agreement of what was said. "Vicky, contact the rest, I will try to assess the situation and come up with some ideas in the meantime."

"On it." Doing as told, the commutations expert contacted teams Alpha, Bravo, Charlie and Delta to make way to the Town. While in the meantime Vince, Marcus and Laria strategized further

**1530**

With the cadets all gathered at the Town's outer rim, they eagerly awaited the return of the reconnaissance team. The lack of action was a big relief to all parties.

Walking up to the drawing Vince made in the sand, as an improvised map of the key surrounding area, Sky walked up to the map and made an indication of where the general was situated within the church. "She is right here, right were the altar is located. Our initial thought is that general Masters is meditating and like Laria suspected, awaiting us."

"Thanks Sky," the infiltrator pointing out other key points giving Laria, Marcus and Vince a clear and accurate view of the situation. The plan quickly forming. A well organised strategy to retrieve all 20 bells in a collective manner, rather than individually.

"Oke, that plan may just pull off." Marcus said after a long while, making the other 16 cadets jump at the slight raise of his voice, before joining around in a circle around the map.

The plan was pretty straight forward. Jason and Lance would infiltrate the church via the front, in the hopes to draw the general's attention, giving three brawlers -Marcus, Sky and Will - the perfect opportunity to scale the walls and enter inside through the stained glass windows. Their task was to lure the general out of the church, putting her within view and in range for the casters who are stationed outside to perform their binding enchantment in an attempt to ensnare her. With that done, Jason or Lance had the responsibility to snatch the 20 bells, concluding the exam and with it earning their rightful place as one of Varrocks Special Operatives.

**_1545 Church_ **

"Ready Lance?" a fully armoured Jason asked, both had re-equipped their greyish cadet uniform, with that of the heavy plate armour that was issued to every knight. Bashing his shield with his war axe as a response, the ice knight walked up to the front door of the church. "Oke then." Jason unsheathed his war hammer from his weapon belt before proceeding to open the door.

Like Sky said previously, the two knights were indeed greeted by a meditating general. Even when Amy looked to be in peace and tranquillity, the sight of which made them rather uneasy. Walking closer to her with their shields up, preparing for an encounter that could ignite at any moment from now.

"So, you have finally found me." The general looked straight to the two knights stopping their advance. Grinning before standing up from her meditivite position, causing the students standing in front to steady their posture. "Oke then show me what you got." Taunting the cadets even further, she unsheathed her famous claymore.

As both sides were standing at either sides of the church, Amy years of experience came to the conclusion that she will be the one to make the first move, causing a chain of events to follow not long after. The cadets could only hope it was in their favour, leading to her eventually losing the bells that hung around her waist belt in clutches of 10. Taking in her surroundings for the final time, the redhead fired a small blast of fire from her free hand.

The blast was a direct hit on Jason's shield,only to be shrugged off. Given the low magnitude of the blast -and with the spell used primarily for inflicting  blunt force trauma- it did not intimidate him in anyway, but the brawlers that were watching on at the windowsills, took this as their sign to move into action. Marcus, Sky and Will circled the general hastily. This soon became a numbers game and the general was quickly outnumbered.

Marcus started hurling blasts of fire, while Sky and Will went at her with their dual short swords strikes. Their choice of weaponry was to ensure speed and maximum efficiency.

While the fires directed towards her courtesy of Marcus did not really do much in causing damage, rather it being an effective distraction. The four swords she was evading however, forced Amy to disengage. With a graceful back flip, jumping over the brawlers and the 2 knights. With the flurry of attacks now coming to a halt, it was the generals turn to come up with her own counterattack, almost like a game of chess.

"Let's see what I got here." Amy thinking to herself." 2 knights, 1 ice and the other earth. 3 brawlers, 1 fire, 2 dual wielding swords. Charging at them, while not be a bad idea, it will create more problems for me down the line. An alternative can be to overpower by going full warlord. They will just drop like flies, but i do not think Thanos is going to like that very much." Looking over to the cadets, the general was met with a new formation. Jason and Lance now stood in front of the other three. Taking a knight's role in deflecting whatever is thrown towards them, while giving those behind the chance to go on the counter offense. "So they are utilising the fortress formation on me. Not bad. Well charging head on looks even less desirable now." Looking above the cadets, Amy smiled as she cooked up a plan that would make this a bit easier to deal with.

"Set sword on fire. Distract by swaying sword, let a fire swipe hit the knights. Sheath sword. Wall run up to the choir stage. Blasts the cadets to keep them in place. Block incoming fire from Marcus. Time the brawlers that will come after me. 5 seconds. Neutralise. Then a tactical retreat out of church and into a new location. Evading capture by powering the cadets surrounding the building. Mmm...Should be doable”

"Marcus?" Lance addressed his superior. "What is the plan?"

Looking at what was in front of them, he studied his options, trying to get a reading on their opponent and anticipating the next move, knowing full well she would be emulating. With her standing in an attack stance, sword held in both hands, a form that has been perfected a long time ago. "Throw a fireball at her?... No she will just absorb or shrug it off. Wait ... knowing the generals experience, she will recover before Sky and Will even reach her." At this point, Marcus was starting to panic, though still doing his best to keep his feelings concealed and away from the other members of the team, however it was transparent only to general Masters in how much he was truly struggling. _"Oke here’s plan."_

 _"Listening."_ The other four said simultaneously over the AL.

_"First I will barrage our target with fireballs, this will give Sky and Will the time to charge ahead. Jason I want you to use your defensive abilities on Sky, Lance you follow suit with Will. With the two of them in close proximity to her, her sword is more of a hindrance, she showed that in our first encounter. And with the earth and ice wall spells as protection, general Masters own fire spells are not as effective. I In the meantime will provide covering fire in an attempt to further close in on her as well as command the rest of the member that is waiting outside to block her main route of retreat, namely the front door behind her."_

Marcus’s plan was met with four nods of agreement, charging a powerful fireball for the initial blast. Marcus eyes widened at what was coming for them.

With her sword lit ablaze and in motion, he should have anticipated that would be her plan that would be followed through. For the time being, they could only endure of what the general had in store for them had come to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for ready, see you next chapter


	6. Chapter 5

#  Chapter 5

**1548 Church**

"Show time." Amy chuckled to herself before swiping her blade, leaving a streak of fire trailing the distance between her and the knights. As predicted, Jason and Lance were well prepared, but the distraction it caused was enough for the red-haired general to reach the wall and scale it. Before running across the wall, fire was thrown in an attempt to pin down the cadets.

Marcus was at the forefront of deflecting the generals attacks directed their way. Looking ahead of the general, anticipating where she could be headed for. When he saw the choir stage, he turned to Sky and Will. "When this barrage comes to an ends, I want you both to be ready and seize the general on the choir stage."

"Count on us." Will affirmed while doing his best to evade the fire blasts. "Are you going to join us?"

"Yes, keep her occupied, we will take her on with the three of us. Jason, Lance can you both provide us with a defensive barrier?"

"Yes but the range is very limited and may not be enough to cover you all, one of you will be left out." Lance informed. ”And it will not last long. Not with the general doing her best to break through it."

"Lance is right, have you ever seen the fight between Lieutenant Fuega and Lieutenant O'Conner? We are just mage knights, but we are no class 5's like them yet."

The fight Jason was referring to was a fight that Royal lieutenants performed during their first week in the academy. The fight left a deep impact on both knights, not only because O'Conner was their teacher, but also the potential and capabilities they possessed if they manage to climb up the ladder. Ignus Fuega was known among the operatives as the 'Knight Smasher', Grant O'Conner was known simply as Concrete. The fight concluded in a stalemate, at which both lieutenants were in a state of fatigue and required a day’s rest to recover from the demonstration fight.

“Not to mention General Krios stated, she and general Masters could match the result,” which was not a comforting thought at all. Granted, an extra line of defence was welcomed, however if the general wished, could pierce right through as if it was non-existent. Sky expressing her concerns. "Think it is better the knights join the rest outside so they can support the casters and summoners for when the general finally decides she has toyed with us enough and begins to smite us."

“Good, then we will deal with the general, doing so will buy the rest the time needed to regroup.” Marcus ordered his party members. Sky, Will, be ready to fly.” Not waiting for both of them to confirm, the fire brawler places 2 glyphs underneath the two sword brawler. With the glyphs at the right amount of power, they took to the air with its destination, in this case the choir stage.

"Here they come." Amy smirked to herself. Watching the two sword brawlers getting launched towards her, before being surrounded by Will and Sky. "Hello cadets." She addressed them both. Due to the stage being too narrow, the use of swords was negated, suggesting close quarter combat was to be used.

General Amy turned to Will and thrown a right hook at him. Only to stop just short of his face, using the momentum, her left leg was used to kick Sky right in the side. Sending both straight into  the wall behind Will.

No sooner were they dealt with or Amy heard feet landing behind her turning quickly around to face her new adversary. "Mind if I join the party?"

"Show me what you got, Fuega." With the taunts done, both fire brawlers went head to head with each other. "Your father trained you well." Amy complemented Marcus while dodging and weaving through the punches and kicks he was delivering.

"I thank you for the complement, general." the boy said while avoiding the assault from the woman facing him.

With both locked in combat, the two sword fighters started to get back on their feet and were ready to assist Marcus. Or they would have if he was not being thrown to them. The force of the blow was significant as not only was it capable to make all three crash against, but also through the wall, causing general Masters to wince. "That is gonna leave a mark."

Without wasting any time, the confusion caused on the cadets surrounding the church would not last long, Amy crawled out of the newly made escape hatch before scaling the wall and ending up on top of the clock tower.

"Over there, she is on the clock tower." Vince had spotted her. "Attack!" A barrage of melee, range and magic spells soon followed sent in the direction of the general. Just before attacks made contact, Amy jumped up to evade all but 1 spell.

The spell that hit her was courtesy of Victoria Hunter. Amy was well aware of the typeof spell used against her. A fire suppressing spell, meant that she had no way of slowing her descent. Free falling to the ground as she was, any type of landing strategy would have be useful.

Just before impact into the fast approaching ground, Amy unsheathed her parry sword,  driving it into  the ground, spinning around the handle to ease her momentum.

Doing well to limit the fall but not the speed, the sword unlodged itself sending the general flying again and away from the cadets. Digging Her guarded hands and the tips of her boots into the gravel making up the Town's roads to come to a full stop. Leaving a 10 meter trail left behind from the initial impact. Now standing in front of The Town’s main square fountain.

Looking up to where the cadets were positioned, the smile that came with the successful landing vanished instantly. A new wave of attacks was imminent, a mixture of magic and range headed her way.  With Amy unable to dodge thanks to Victoria’s fire block curse, she was forced to use her secret weapon way earlier than she had originally anticipated “Laani Mani.”

* * *

 

“Checkmate.” The assault the cadets initiated on their general was impressive. Amongst them were: fire blasts, hydropumps, boulders – some were even molten, courtesy of some lava mages-, hurricane force winds, ice needles, razor sharp leaves, Vicky was even summoning whole tree trunks. Her twin brother, Alexander summoned a swarm of wasps. Not only was Amy being suppressed by magic spells, some cadets were well versed in ranged, one of them is a cannonier. Meaning that arrows, crossbow bolts and cannon balls were all part of the barrage. Even the sword fighters engaged in attacking her, not up close as they wanted to avoid being hit with the attack, but with blade streaks- similar to the fire streak Amy used earlier inside the church.

The only two people that really stood out of the barrage, were the two knights. Lance was swaying his axe in order to get ice streaks away, Jason was doing the same with his hammer, but this time to send chunks of rock. All was going as planned until Lance detected a cool breeze.

"Jason, I just thought of something."

"What do you mean?" the earth knight asked, the concerned look Lance displayed indicated something was amiss.

"I didn't think much about it until now. If general Masters is categorised as a class 5 asymmetrical fire sword brawler, what purpose does that shield she carries on back have?"

Jason was intrigued and was now paying more attention to his knight companion, taking a glance at the place the general was supposed to be at. "You think she is tanking?"

"I am not thinking it, I am almost certain of it. The fact I feel an icy breeze come from the square only intensifies my theory." Readying his shield, the ice knight changed his stance from attacking to defending to negate against any forms of counter attack. Jason was soon to follow, both making a defensive wall with the combining of ice and earth.

"What makes you so sure?" Jason asked when the barrier was up - the  other 18 cadets still unaware - they set it up.

"The 3 day knight’s course in the first semester. You and the other earth knights were on manoeuvres with Lieutenant O'Conner. The ice knight’s instructor that weekend was general Masters."

"..... Oh of course, you are right. How could we have forgotten that? Which means...."

"That she has encased herself within a sphere of ice? Yes. Only question is, will we find the general inside when the barrage stops?"

"I think the question you should be asking is, how will she retaliate?"

As on cue, both Knight’s saw a shower of ice shooting straight out the main square

"Incoming!" both yelled, empowering the barrier before the retaliatory strike of the general hits. The sound of ice shattering on the barrier sent shockwaves across, stopping the attack immediately.

"What the hell?" A common thought shared amongst all.

"Guys, we seem to have forgotten that general Masters is versatile and can use both ice as well as fire magic."

"In other words, the moment we attacked her, she casted an ice barrier to protect herself."

"Don’t blame yourselves, we should be thankful you remembered just in time to summon this barrier."

"Thanks Laria." Both knights said simultaneously.

When the ice shower inevitably came to an end, the cadets focused their attention at the square, all that can be seen was indeed the ice sphere that was left behind, already starting melt. "She got away, dammit." Marcus dug his nails into his palms. "Our efforts were for nothing, now we have to start all over again."

"Marcus, don't worry we still have more than 12h to get those bells. And now we are aware of what general Masters is fully capable of, we have to be smarter when devising a new strategy."

"Vince is right Marcus, we may have lost the battle but not the war.” Laria assured the fire brawler.

* * *

 

Having successfully evaded the cadet’s first skirmish, Amy was in contact with Thanos via an aura link, to inform of the cadets progress. _“Update report from royal general Amelia for royal general Thanos.”_

 _“Amy, even for you that is way too formal.”_ The brown haired general smiled slightly. Her co-headmaster was only this formal if the redhead spoke to the King or foreign dignities from other kingdoms. _"But go on."_

_"Sure you got me. Short answer, none have been successful thus far. Though they now know my hidden secret.”_

_“Should the knights not already know that you are part ice mage?”_

_“Correction, ice knight caster, and glad to be one, because what those cadets lack in strength and experience, they sure are quite persistent.”_

_“So they swarmed you and threw everything they had at you?”_

_“mhmm that’s right, one of the hunter twins got me with a fire block. This meant that instead of just forcing my way out, I had to resort to defensive measures which in turn made my ice magic known.”_

_“Like you are actually annoyed by it as you let me believe. Apart from they being remembered what powers you all have. How did they do in the first encounter?”_

_“I have to say, it was a very good attempt. Looking forward to our next encounter.”_

_“Glad you are having fun.”_

_"This is quite the enjoyment, till the next report.”_

_“Alright and good luck.”_

With the link now dismissed, Amy jumped from tree branch to tree branch searching for prey and not of the cadet variety but prey of a wild selection like deer and boar. Feeling she had put up enough distance between her and the cadets, travelling east from the Town. Amy dropped out of the tree branches and began setting up hunting traps.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laani mani: curse me  
> still 3 chapters to go till the exam to end


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> even during an exam taking the time to eat is very important.

# Chapter 6 

**1700 at the edge of a stream**

Looking from the treetops of the Southern Forest. She relocated to the most northern stream, a couple of kilometres from the village, with fish swimming in the clear water of the stream. The waterway was a side stream of the river that ran through the east side of the Town that was more aligned in the centre of the large forest.       

The fish would be a fine meal on their own, but Amy was adamant for something much more fulfilling, so she pursued fresh deer tracks heading to this particular stream. "Always good when the prey you're hunting doesn’t show, but an alternative is at hand." Amy thought. Slicing off a small branch, she started to make a multi tipped harpoon in order to catch some fish. "Now I only need to twine so I can retrieve the harpoon. Hopefully with some fish attached to it." Being the experienced outdoors woman Amy is, the piece of thin rope that hung on her weapon belt came in very handy.

With the rope firmly attached to the harpoon, the spear fisher stood up and took aim at an unfortunate aquatic creature. "I only have 1 shot at this. Roho kubwa ya msitu. Ninakuuliza, nipe samaki kutoka kwenye maji yako ya wazi." Throwing her spear like harpoon into the water, the general could only hope the spirits would guide it to a successful catch.

"Yes... I caught a fish," having jumped out of the tree standing on the river's edge, the lucky fisherwoman hauled her spear back in with a big salmon attached at the end of it. "Now I only have to descale, gut and decide how the cook you." Looking back at the water, Amy saw another salmon swimming close by. Pulling her previous catch off the spear, she readied the tool and took aim for a second catch.

**1830 The Town**

After their failed attempted to capture royal general Masters and with it, the 20 bells she carried with her, the cadets made their encampment within the church walls. While Laria, Marcus, Vince and Lance discussed a new strategy on how to counter their adversary’s assault. The remaining cadets were tasked in preparing tonight's supper.

The ones responsible for hunting down the meat were Sky and William, as one hunter team while the other consisted of both the Hunter twins. The former pair had just arrived back to the town with a rabbit and pheasant. Not enough to feed 20 cadets but can still be rationed out to suppress the immediate hunger. To get the most out of the food, a stew was suggested seeing as it was of a liquid structure meant distributing was made easier. Utilising Jason’s cooking abilities to ready the delicious stew.

With the stew well underway and nearly prepared, Laria performed a quick head count of all the cadets “...15, 16, 17, 18, we are still missing the Hunter twins. They should have been back already.” The young fire caster shared her concern for the safety of her peers.

“Laria, don't worry they can handle themselves, that's assuming they don’t run into general Masters.”

“Like that is a relief!” She glared sharply at Lance. “If both of you didn’t cast that barrier, we would be in the infirmary already.”

“You’re extenuating, Laria.” Lance stood up pointing in the others direction. “You’re acting like she is actually trying to kill us. Which is in fact not true.”

“He is right,” Marcus standing up next to his friend. “But saying that the general will not harm us, would be false and therefore lying to ourselves. We must not forget the midterm exam, where some of us ended up with many bumps and bruises.” Standing between both hot heads trying to ease the situation. “I know we are under a lot of stress thanks to the consequences of not fulfilling the exam specification. But the fear of the general throwing  something at us unexpectedly that we’re are unable to block or avoid is fear we don’t need.”

After the fire brawlers speech was done, both Lance and Laria looked at each other at which both excused themselves for their behaviour.

With the Hunter twins still missing and the stew ready to eat. All 18 cadets took their bowl - not taking basic survival gear would been an instant failure. As expected the portions were small. But with no better alternatives at hand, arguing about it was not going change their fortunes.

“Hey, what is that over there?” Vince said while pointing in the direction of the figures he saw walking up to the group. “Are that?” Now all cadets attention were focused  at the figures.

“The Hunter twins!”

When the rest came closer, the relief of finally seeing the twins again was short lived.

“What happened to you?” Laria asked baffled.

“General Masters happened.” Victoria replied. This made Lance look away from the death glare Laria was sending his way. “But we also got this deer from her, after the hell she put both of us through, it was the least she could do.”

The twins clothes were torn and with visible scorch marks. Victoria’s hair was a mess, while Alexander’s was littered with leaves.

“Wait, she did this to you and after all that she gifts this deer to you?” Marcus asked rather intrigued.

“Yes saying something like. ‘I don't want you to go back to the rest empty handed, not after this ordeal.’ at which she jumped back in the trees and went her way.”

“That also explains why we didn't find any dirt tracks of her. She was using the trees as her primary source of transportation.” Her brother added.

“Vicky, Alex can you explain everything to us. Let no detail be too small.” Vince speaking to both. “It will only help to find the best tactic to take her out.”

Not even looking at each other, both nodded.

**1745 the river edge**

“Well if that deer is not letting itself be known, we could always fish.” Alex suggested to his sister while both had taken up a position in a nearby tree.

“Sure fact, the river is filled with salmon.” Agreeing with her younger sibling. “You keep a look out for that deer, I will start crafting some makeshift fishing rods.”

“Ay ay, sis.”

Victoria summoned 2 branches, which she used to make into rods. For the ropes, a long thin twine was summoned, as for bait, Alex was tasked to summon some fat maggots. “Oke I am ready to fish.”

Jumping out of the tree with the grace of a squirrel, the elder twin made her way to the water's edge, scouring for the perfect  fishing spot. “Mmmm…...right here will do.”

“Good luck with the catch, sis.” Waving his sister goodbye, Alex jumped from branch to branch in search of this elusive deer.

After moving a fair distance from the tree, her brother was now lagging behind. Victoria arrived at a nice fishing spot, “Yes this will do nicely.” The water was crystal clear, making the fish visible. repositioning over a couple of rocks and picking a spot halfway in the river seemed promising. Both lines had been casted out, the young nature summoner could now only wait till a fish would be enticed by the  fat maggot at the end of the line.

While waiting, Victoria took in her environment. “If we weren't doing our exam, this would be the life.” Speaking to herself. “I hope the others can come up with a good enough strategy to get our….. Wait what is that?” focussing on her discovery, she decided it was time to get in touch with her sibling. “ _Bro I think I found something that you may want to see.”_

_“Stay where you are, I am on my way!”_

“You think this is from general Masters?”

“The fire pit is too fresh not to be, Alex. I think she has left here like 10, 20 minutes max.”

“There is no way she is still here.” The younger one sat himself down before sighing. “Great.”

“Let us just catch some fish and head back.” Victoria suggested.

“I will continue to find that deer.” Not wasting anymore time, the boy jumped in the tree above them.  He let out a scream, “holy stars!” before crashing back out of the tree straight in his sister's arms.

“Alex what in stars name was that?”

“That would be me my dearest Victoria Hunter.”

“I heard you are busy hunting for food, therefore I will not pursue both of you any further at this point.” The general spoke from her heightened position over the twins. “Unless the two of you think to be a match to a champion master.” Grinning tauntingly at the twins.

“We may not be a match to you,” Victoria spoke pointing up. “But we will give our best.”

Not letting her words go cold, 2 razor leaves spells were hurled at Amy inciting her disappearance in the thick canopy. “Alex get in the tree.”

Following his sister orders, the boy jumped at the tree’s lower section, using the branches to manoeuvre his way towards the general.

“Looking for someone, Alex?” Searching for where the sound came from, the boy’s face bleached when he looked up

“Crap.” Was all he could say before a fire blast hit his chest at point blank range. Luckily he is a  nature mage, rooting himself steadily on the branch below his feet.

“Are you…. Are you kidding me?!” Victoria exclaimed after joining next to her brother. “She is a  nature mage too?”

“No I am not, but I can see why my current position may portray that.” Amy explained to both cadets below her. She was hanging on the underside of a branch, a couple of metres above the twins, her boots steadfastly rooted on the wood. “And this really should be of no surprise to you. Don’t forget in the church, I wall ran up to the choir stage and not to forget the scaling of the tower.” She said while moving from the underside to the upside of her branch.

“Yeah I was wondering how you were capable of that feat.” Alexander asked his superior. “Not that it matters, nature mage or not. The trees are our terrain.” The statement was followed by both siblings jumping up to the general. Victoria starting to cast a blade storm, Alexander opted to cast a needle strike spell.”

“You naive children.” Amy smirked while avoiding both attacks by ascending even higher. “You adopted the trees.” Sending a couple of fireballs in retaliation. “I was born in them.”

Then Amy jumped off the branch, diving straight to her adversaries, her ablaze fist punched through the branch were the Hunter twins stood on.

“If you think the trees are exclusive to only for nature mages, kids you still have a lot to learn.” Amy was now looking up, reversing the positions the 3 combatants found themselves in. “Their magic is their only advantage, whereas my advantage is my experience dealing with their kind. Both can use this forest as a weapon.” The cloaked general deduced.

“Best weapon to use, parry sword and gauntlets.” Unsheathing her defending sword and taking it in her main hand, made the cadets unsheathed their weapons in response. “Wooden poles. A nature mage classic.”

The general was not given the time, as her assailants dived toward her. Running up to the tree trunk, she avoided being sandwiched between the twins. “Catch me if you can.” Taunting them further  before running up the tree  and straight to the top of the canapé.

“How does she do that?”

“No idea sis but we don't have the luxury of time, we have to catch her now.” Following up their examination up to the top of the tree. “Holy…..”

Alexander's breath was cut short by a vine dragging him back underneath the tree leaves. Still looking up, he saw his vision darken as his sibling covered them in a wooden sphere.

When Victoria opened up the barrier shielding them from the generals flamethrower. She was shocked. The whole tree was engulfed in flames.

“That was some quick thinking, Victoria.”

Looking up to where the sound emanated from, Victoria knew the tables had turned drastically. They were surrounded by smoke and flames, embers rising from the heat only made it more ominous.

And with the general hovering above them, trench coat flowing on the rising hot air. It was only then,  when Victoria saw the error of their mistake. Evidently Two class 3 fighters were not enough to match a class 5.

“Do both of you now see the error of your mistake?” The woman asked as though she had the ability to read her mind.

“Yes general Masters we see the error we made.”

“Good because otherwise I would not give you both your reward. I will either give you your bells, making both of you sergeants and therefore concluding your part of the exam. Or,” Amy pointing down and to the bottom of the tree.” I will grant you the stag I hunted a little while ago.” The bells were raised and now in sight. “So what do you choose?” Not thinking twice, both twins jumped out of the tree, Amy jumping a second behind them. Dissipating the fire as she descended,

While  all 3 were at the base of the tree, "I will show you to the stag."

"Here is the stag as promised," Walking beside the corps, Amy undoes 2 bells and lays them on the ground. "And here are the bells. Choose wisely, you have 1 minute."

"That will not be necessary," both cadets said simultaneously. "We take the deer."

"You two made the right choice," grabbing something out of her pocket she held a rune in front of the siblings. "Forget you could have gained the bells."

"Forget we could have gained the bells."

"When I snap my fingers you will only remember the fight and the deer I generously gifted to you so you can feed your peers." Fastening the bells safely back to her belt and the rune back in her pocket, Amy snapped her fingers. This caused the twins to drop to the ground, gently lead courtesy of the general. "Take care for each other Vicky and Alex, cherish the time you have together." Shortly after, General Masters disappeared in the tree's and once again in hiding from her cadets.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roho kubwa ya msitu. Ninakuuliza, nipe samaki kutoka kwenye maji yako ya wazi." : Great wind of the forest.  I ask you, give me a fish from your clear water.


End file.
